Konoha Ninjas: Trip to the Hot Springs
by The blackdash
Summary: Everyone is now 18 and they finally caught Sasuke after all these years. Tsunade announced that everyone who contributed to the mission will enjoy a trip to the Hot Springs. What kind of Mischief will happen in this adventure? OneShot! But may add later.


**Okay, this is a funny little oneshot that my friend came up with, but she's too friggin' lazy to write it herself and then asked me if I could write it for her. **

**I gladly agreed cuz I really thought it was funny and I think you'll agree with me after you read this. Excuse for wrong spellings and bad grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I will never in an eternity, no matter how I wish or want, I'll never ever own Naruto or any anime for that matter.**

_Summary: Everyone is now 18 and they finally caught Sasuke after all these years. Tsunade announced that everyone who contributed to the mission will enjoy a trip to the Hot Springs. What kind of mischief will happen on this adventure? Will hormones get in the way? _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hmmm... what else do I need?", a young man with blonde hair and shocking blue eyes said to himself.

The now young man named Naruto was sitting on his bed with a slightly big rucksack in front that was open. He looked both left and right, as if trying to find something else to shove into his bag.

"Ah! My wallet!", he exclaimed when he remembered the green thing.

Naruto jumped out of his bed and bolted towards his dresser. He smiled when the wallet was indeed in its proper place. He slowly walked towards the Gama-wallet and took it in one swift hand motion. He then ran back to his room where he shoved his wallet in his pocket. The blonde took another jumpsuit and placed it in the rucksack.

"I think that's all I need!", he chirped.

----------------------------------

Another young man was also found lying on top of the roof of his home. His lazy gaze was up in the clouds, he thought of nothing in particular until...

"SHIKAMARU! GO GET PACKING! TOMORROW'S YOUR TRIP AND YOU HAVEN'T BEEN PACKING!", screeched his mother who was downstairs.

Shikamaru sighed by the sound of his mother's screaming, by now his father might be trying to stop his mother from marching upstairs and dragging him off the roof.

"So troublesome..."

---------------------------------------

"I need a bigger backpack...", mumbled another familiar young man.

He was... how you say... 'big boned'... He was in front of his bed with several hundred bags of bbq flavored potato chips scattered around his bed. He was thinking whether or not to bring more chips to the hot springs.

"But maybe they won't allow eating chips in the springs...", he thought out loud.

But his thoughts were soon disturbed when his father, Choumaru knocked... or banged on the door of his bedroom.

"Chouji! Hurry up with the packing! You've been in that room for over 3 hours and it's already lunch!"

When the word lunch reached his ears, one thing came into his mind, "Otou-san is going out to eat a bbq buffet!", he practically screamed.

The fat young man immediately hid his snacks and rushed outside to meet his father so that they could both eat Chouji's favorite food.

----------------------------------------

"What are you doing Hinata-sama?", a man with silver eyes asked his female cousin.

"Ah! Neji-niichan! I'm just packing for tomorrow's trip.", a girl with her own set of silver eyes answered her older cousin.

"I don't think Hiashi-sama will be happy if you skipped your training...", Neji frowned, Hinata was neatly folding her clothes.

"Don't worry, I asked father and he said yes...", she answered with a smile.

The young Hyuuga was silent when he continued to watch his younger cousin packing more things for the trip. But she soon turned to him and asked him something.

"Neji-niichan, how about you join the Trip?", she asked timidly.

"But- My training?"

Hinata only smiled, "I'll ask father to excuse you in training."

**-------------------------------**

"Heya Ino-pig!", a girl with pink hair greeted her friend who was helping out at the flower shop.

A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes turned around and saw a familiar face that made her smile, "Hi Forehead-girl!", she greeted back.

The green-eyed nin walked towards the counter and leaned on it, "Have you packed for tomorrow?", she asked while looking around the store.

The store was quite nostalgic to Sakura, she remembered those times when Ino and Sakura would get flowers to the boys who were injured, and Ino would get a red rose for the injured Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hai hai! I have packed everything that I need. How about you Forehead-girl?"

"Hai! I got everything! I'm so excited! This is going to be a great vacation!"

"Yup!"

------------------------------------

"Lee-san, you should stop training already... we should get ready for tomorrow's trip!", Ten-ten whined.

The girl with black hair tied in two buns was standing on top of the tallest tree and she had her hands on her hips. The bowl-haired young man was doing several kicks, but each kick looked like a fast green blur instead of a kick itself. The man stopped momentarily to look at his friend.

"But Ten-ten! It's still the spring time of youth! We should continue to celebrate about it with training!"

The girl jumped down gracefully next to Lee and patted his shoulder, "Lee, we'll have plenty of time to train. Right now, how about we pack for tomorrow and relax. Too much training isn't good, we're still young! We have plenty of time to train. Gai-sensei will understand!"

Lee looked thoughtful for a moment, but soon nodded. Then both of them started walking back to the Konohagure.

-------------------------------------------

"Akamaru, what else should we pack?", another young man asked his now large dog.

Two triangles ran down the man's cheek as he looked at his very large dog. Akamaru had grown over the years, just like Kiba had. Both of them were truly like brothers.

KIba smirked when he looked at the barking dog, 'Okaa-san was right about me and Akamaru... we continue to grow at the same time...'

"Bark! Bark!", Akamaru barked.

"OH yeah! Some soldier pills would be good, just in case we spar with some of the guys!"

"Bark! Bark!"

"Heh... this is going to be exciting!"

----------------------------------

A lone figure sat silently on a log. He was located on a secluded place of the forest just outside Konohagure. The man looked up at the sun and his sunglasses reflected its light.

He was another normal sight to Konoha. He is known as the bug-user, Aburame Shino.

He reached out his hand, and a single black insect flew down to his index finger. The insect's wings moved up and down, most people would have thought that the insect was cleaning its wings or something. But it's actually communicating with Shino.

"You don't have to treat me like a child... I have already packed for tomorrow's trip"

"Buzzzz... bzzz..."

"Including my underwear...", he sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Buzzz... buzzzz... bzzzzt..."

"Sometimes I wonder if I am the bug user..."

-------------------------------------

**_The next day... (I'm feeling lazy today, so we'll skip to the Hot Springs and the hut where everyone is unpacking)_**

Naruto flopped down on his bed where most of the boys were doing the same, "Why do the girls have to go first? We're the ones who worked the hardest...", he whined almost

childishly.

"Yeah... we got nothing else to do but wait for them to finish...", Kiba agreed, a bark from Akamaru followed after he said that.

"And we know how long women take to get all prettied up... This is so troublesome..."

Chouji picked up a bag of chips and asked, "Do you think I need more chips?"

Everyone else was sitting quietly, either on the floor or on their beds. But one ninja was pacing back and forth in one spot of the room. He was making grunts each time he turned. They were so quiet that he was starting to get mad. He was doing well, but he finally popped.

"AAAAAarrgh! I need to train! I am wasting my time here! I need to do some training!", Lee shouted out.

Shikamaru opened his eye and muttered, "So troublesome..."

"Oy! Thick brows! Just be quiet for a while!", Naruto muttered.

An Uchiha Sasuke also cam in the small hut ,"Isn't patience a virtue?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke for a moment, until a great idea popped in his head. The said man was already snickering like a buffoon, and everyone started to look at him curiously.

"Oy Naruto! What are you laughing about?", Kiba said.

"Well! I have to agree with Lee! We do need to train right now!", Naruto said while standing up and dusting himself.

Lee gave Naruto the good-guy pose, "Yosh! Let us all train!"

Everyone except Neji, Sasuke and Shino whined, "But this is a vacation!"

Naruto gestured a hand, "Come on everyone! This is to test our skills of ninja-ing!", he exclaimed while winking.

Everyone seemed to get it, "OH!", they all said at the same time.

"I have to agree with Lee and Naruto!", shouted Kiba.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Troublesome...", but everyone knew he wanted to.

"Yosh! Mina(everyone), let's get going to the Hot Springs!", Naruto cheered while punching his fist into the air.

"But... it's still the girl's turn!", Lee said.

Kiba turned to him and smiled, "Come on Lee... we know you want to... Sakura is there... sweating... and naked..."

Lee felt himself turn hot, and he was blushing quite heavily though. Lee fidgeted, "But-"

While the others were trying to persuade Lee, Naruto secretly snuck a very tiny drop of Sake in the glass of water. Naruto held out the glass.

"Well, if you're not going! How about a drink?", Naruto said with a mischievous smile.

Lee looked uncertain, "Okay...", he said and took the drink, he then drank it all in one gulp.

Everyone started to smile. When Lee finished the glass, he was silent for a moment, then a blush suddenly appeared at the base of his cheeks.

"YOSH! LET'S GET TRAINING!", he first cheered, and everyone agreed.

The men were starting to move out of the hut, but Naruto noticed that Neji was sitting silently on the floor.

"Neji, aren't you coming?", Naruto asked the silver-eyed jounin.

The Hyuuga boy merely shook his head no and everyone soon left towards the Hot

Springs where the girls were located.

------------------------------------------------

_**Somewhere by the trees...**_

"Bark bark!"

"Heh... you're right Akamaru, this is the perfect spot where the girls won't be able to see us!"

_**By the bushes...**_

"Lee! Be quiet!", hissed Naruto.

"Hai hai!", the man slurred.

"Okay, I'll perform Kage Bunshin now so that the girls would think that those guys are us!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

'Poof Poof Poof', Naruto created three perfect replicas of himself and each one of thise replicas jumped on top of the other's shoulders. Naruto balanced each of them and soon crouched down the bushes.

"This is troublesome...", muttered Shikamaru whose eyes were closed, but it was obvious he was faking it, his other eye was open to look at the girls.

Chouji was eating his chips in content. Shino was also using his bugs to investigate if the girls were busy chatting along. He saw that his bug was now flying back to him. He reached out and the bug landed on his index finger, its wings started moving up and down. Everyone looked at him when he turned to them a nodded. Naruto nodded and then everyone quieted down. They pushed away the leaves and things seemed to slow down from there.

'Thump thump... thump thump...'

Chouji's eating started to speed up in the tense moment. He ate faster and faster... Shikamaru also moved nearer and nearer... the silence was so great that their hearts were heard. The vision was clear and they saw the girls happily chatting away.

_**Girl's point of view...**_

Ino and Sakura heard a little rustling but everybody else didn't seem to notice. The two started to speak in hushed voices.

"Ino-pig, d'you hear that?", Sakura asked.

"Yeah... let's not tell the others yet... we'll just attack when the time is right..."

"Hai..."

_**Back to the boy's...**_

Chouji munched faster and faster, everyone was tense. Hinata laughed a little, causing the boys to blush at her cuteness. Shikamaru was busy staring at Ino, he was blushing rather heavily. Sasuke was also staring wide-eyed at the girls.

(I'd like to see Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba blush... That would be so kawaii! –squeals like a girly girl-)

Suddenly, Ino started to stand up. The boys moved closer to get a better look. Everyone knew Ino had the most curvacious curves in their batch, plus she is the prettiest of the girls too.

Sakura also started to stand up as well. Now everyone was looking back and forth to Sakura and Ino. But at the same time, both girls took their towels in one swift move and then turned around to face the boys.

The boys let out a squeak when they realized that they were caught, but Kiba only smiled from above. The other girls were confused by Ino and Sakura's sudden actions. The 2 girls gave out evil glares to the boys. Naruto and the gang were frozen in their spot from fear.

"NARRRRUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOO!", Sakura growled.

"Naruto's here!", Ten-ten gasped.

"SHIKAMARRRRUUUUUUUU!", Ino growled.

Hinata blushed, "Everyone's he-here!"

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!", the boys yelled out at the same time.

Sakura grabbed the nearest bucket and threw it towards the bushes. She did the same thing again... and again... and again. The buckets were targeted at the bushes but hit the three Kage bunshins that were hit and the real one was missed.

"Ha-ha! You missed!", Naruto taunted.

'BANG', Naruto was hit square in the face.

"Naruto-kun! Mina(everyone) Aurghh...!", Hinata blushed so heavily, then she fainted.

Ten-ten turned to the Hyuuga female, "Hinata! Are you okay?", she asked while gripping the fainted female's shoulders.

She shook her back and forth in worry. Sakura wasn't contented with what she has done yet, neither was Ino. Ino also started throwing things, like soaps and tiny rocks at Shino.

He let out a tiny gasp. A bucket was thrown, he did an amazing figure that missed him. A wooden sandal was thrown at him, he spread out his legs and it missed him. A soap was thrown and he ducked into the floor. Another sandal was thrown directly at him and he bent upwards, causing it to miss him.

But he was distracted for a moment and he was hit directly with a shampoo container. Shikamaru and Chouji ran away, Sasuke was hit hard at the back of his head with the shampoo container, he fell hard on the floor... unconscious... (Wow... whatever happened to the once great Uchiha Sasuke...)

"I should have known! Never peek on a woman in the bath!", Shikamaru shouted out, and he quickened his pace.

Chouji followed behind, but was still munching on his chips, "Shikamaru! Matte(wait)!"

"Heh... they're a bunch of bakas...", Kiba smirked.

But bad for him that he was heard by Ten-ten. She looked up and saw Kiba and Akamaru on top of the tree. Both of them mumbled an uh-oh when they realized that they were caught.

"KIBAAAA! AKAMARRRUUUUU!", Ten-ten glared daggers at the two.

"This is bad!", Kiba exclaimed.

With one swift move, Ten-ten took out several weapon scrolls and summoned them all. Then she started waving the scrolls around and one-by-one her weapons started to appear and were headed towards Kiba.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", he screamed.

"HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!", she screamed.

Akamaru and Kiba dodged all of the shurikens, kunais and whatever else weapons that were contained inside Ten-ten's scrolls. But when he dodged a particularly big shuriken, he went too far off the branch that he stood that he fell. Akamaru also fell along with Kiba and they landed on the ground with a heavy thud, Akamaru landed square on his stomach which caused Kiba to cough.

"Since when did Akamaru's size become a disadvantage!", Kiba thought out loud.

Since Kiba fell and was now pretty much... injured... Ten-ten directed her attack onto the sleeping Lee. Yeah... since everyone was pretty much quiet, he fell asleep when the boys started watching the girls... Yeah... god ol' drunk Lee...

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU HENTAI!", Ten-ten screeched while carelessly waving around her weapons scroll.

"Eh...", the drunk man said when he was awake.

He lifted himself up in a jolt, and he found that weapons were coming towards him. He tilted his head innocently, as if he didn't know what to do, but he twisted suddenly that the shurikens and such missed him. He twisted in the middle of the air and landed soundlessly back to the ground.

"Ghaaaeeee-sssseeeenzey...", he slurred.

"Shikamaru! Chouji! Come back here and fight me! I'm more manlier than you both put together!", Ino screeched while threatening with her fists.

"She's more troublesome than my mother!", Shikamaru said while running away to another batch of trees.

Sakura breathed in heavily, "No... I'm not done yet!"

"But there's nothing else to throw!", Ten-ten exclaimed.

Sakura wasn't even paying attention to what Ten-ten said. Sakura whipped her head side to side in search of something to throw. Her eyes gleamed when she finally found something to throw. And without hesitation, she ran towards it. She placed her hands just below the big boulder and lifted it.

All the boys witnessed this miraculous event. Their faces went totally blank, even Shino seemed amazed, and it showed through his face. Lee fell asleep again, but he soon woke up and saw Sakura struggling to lift the boulder.

With little struggle, Sakura lifted the big boulder, "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyargh!", she shouted.

The boys blinked in amazement, and their collars slid to their shoulders. Even the girls were scared out of their wits when they saw Sakura performing that amazing lift. The pink-haired girl slowly turned, but with each step she took, there would be a large but momentary earthquake. The boys squeaked when Sakura faced them with an angry look on her face.

And with one pull, Sakura threw the boulder, "JANDARRRRROOOOOOOO!(HELL YEAH!)"

The boys panicked immediately and scattered away, "SHE HAS OBAA-CHAN'S MONSTROUS STRENGTH!", Naruto cried out.

"SHE'S MORE TROUBLESOME THAN INO!"

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO PANICK!", Shino exclaimed.

"FASTER AKAMRU!"

"BARK!"

"I'M OUT OF CHIPS!"

"GAAEEE-SENSEY! HALLP!"

"NARUTO, YOU DOBE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN NOT TO FOLLOW YOU!"

They ran towards the anywhere, but they still maintained the group. The boulder rolled and rolled and rolled.

----------------------------

_**Much much Later...**_

"That was..._huff_... too close... _huff_... for..._huff_... comfort...", Sasuke panted.

"So..._ huff_... troublesome..."

"I'm out of chips!"

Naruto regained his composure, "NO problem! We got out fine!"

Unbeknownst to the boys a small shadow started developing at the middle of their circle...

----------------------------------

_**Before Much much later...**_

"Sakura! That's enough!", Ino said hesitantly.

The pink-haired nin panted heavily, "Iie(No!) Iie!(No!), they deserve more!"

"Sakura! Calm down!", Ten-ten exclaimed.

However, Sakura still looked around the area for anything else to throw. Luckily for her... (But unluckily for the boys...) She found a bigger and heavier boulder.

"THAT ONE!", Sakura screeched and then ran towards the boulder.

She did almost the same thing with the previous boulder and then threw it without difficulty... or hesitation.

------------------------------------

_**Back to the boys...**_

"Ah! You boys!", a man with white hair suddenly appeared in the middle of the boy's circle.

All the boys gasped, "AHHHHH! ERO-SENNIN!", Naruto shouted.

Indeed, it was one of the sannins who were well know. The sannin, Jiraiya smiled knowingly as he rubbed his chin in silence.

"Naruto... I am very proud of you! You are becoming much like me!", He mumbled out loud, his eyes closed as if he was in thought.

However, all the boy's attention was on the thing that was coming towards them at an alarming rate. It was in the sky... big... round... not a cloud... grayish in color...

"Uh-oh... RUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!", Naruto screeched.

And indeed, everyone scrambled... everyone but Jiraiya... he was in his own little world... The guys scattered immediately... But when the old sannin did looke up, he was far too late.

"Huh?... AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!"

---------------------------------------

The boys soon got back to their huts, they were tired, worn-out and they didn't got to see anything.

"Tch... it was a waste of time...", Shikamaru complained.

"Our view was the best... and I saw absolutely nothing...", Kiba sighed when he got in.

"Bark!"

Lee was now sober, "I didn't want to do it... but sadly... I didn't see or remember anything...", he sighed.

Sasuke came in as well, "This was a waste of my time..."

"I ran out of chips cuz of the tension..."

"My bugs also didn't see anything..."

Naruto soon came in and saw Neji, "Oy Neji... did you see anything?", he asked, his voice clearly tired.

Neji closed his eyes and replied, "I didn't see anything..."

But the boys were suspicious at first... then Neji suddenly smirked.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! USUTSKI (LIAR!)!", They all screamed at the same time while pointing at him accusingly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wahahahahaha! Who knew Neji had it in him! Mwahahahah!**

**Anyway, to those people who have read Hidden, I promise to continue it. To those who haven't, please read and review! This one as well! Anyway, Ja ne!**


End file.
